Whisper of the Heart
by G'reth the Air Dragon
Summary: Two girls, both rather...strange, are transported to another world. They are discovered by two groups of strange beings called Toa. But are they really what they appear to be? Rating may change, depending on the situations later on.
1. Arrival

**Okay, I know that I should be updating my other stories, but this idea came to me while I was chatting to WereWolfPrincess1215. Just an early warning, it will sound_ similar_ to Omicron the Ice Queen's Kora story, but trust me, it will be _completely_ different. Another warning is that there will be a lot of characters in this story, but don't worry, they won't be on all at once. Even I would get confused about that! O.O But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please be nice since this is my first Bionicle fic (at least, first on Fanfiction. The other is on BZPower).**

* * *

Sleep is very important in our everyday lives. Sleep allows your mind to shut down for a while so that when you wake up the next day, you're better rested for the day ahead of you. 

But, unfortunately, some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-_

_Click!_

Except to shut the dumb alarm off and wish you could kill it for disturbing your wonderful dream.

I opened one eye to stare at the blurry clock as it read 6:15 am. I had forgotten to turn off the alarm…again.

My name is Lauren, but my friends call me Mauka. Some of them do, anyway. I'm just a typical 17 year old teenage girl with dark blond hair, hazel eyes with mixes of some colors here and there, pale skin, and a very vivid imagination. You see, unlike other girls in my age group, I don't like make-up, dresses or skirts, or dancing. I'm not that good at it. Heck, a chicken with its head cut off could dance better than me, and they can't even see their own feet!

_Sigh._

Anyway, the subject of my ability to dance aside, I'm just a teenager with a vivid imagination like that of a child's. Some people find it strange, but I don't care. That's their opinion, not my problem.

But there are times I wonder: just who am I? What is my purpose in life? Why am I even here if I don't even fit in with everyone? Just _why_ am I so _different?_

I shook my head against the pillow as I tried to bury myself further into the warm covers, not wanting to get up right now. It was Saturday morning. Why would anyone _want_ to get up this early in the first place?

But, after tossing and turning for a good fifteen minutes in an attempt to fall asleep, I gave up trying and sat up. Something was buzzing in the back of my mind, a ringing sound going off in my ears as I turned to stare at the blinds that covered my window. The sun wasn't out yet and it was still dark, like there were rain clouds out or something.

Something was going to happen. I don't know how I could tell. It was just a feeling in my heart that, somewhere, somehow, something was about to happen. But why? What was about to happen?

Suppressing a sudden shudder that went up my spine, I got out and started to get dressed. I grabbed a white shirt with dark blue sleeves that had a tiger on the front with the elements of fire and air surrounding said tiger, a pair of dark blue pants, white socks with gray tips on the heel and toes, and one other article of clothing before I went into my two room bathroom (the sink and mirror in one room and the shower and other bathroom furniture in a smaller room) to get dressed. My shoes were in there already, so I wouldn't have to try to find them somewhere in the house.

Once all that was done and I walked out, I noticed something strange: my dog. She wasn't woofing at all. This was kind of strange since my door made a lot of squeaks when I opened and closed it. So why didn't she start woofing or come investigate?

Then again, she could be outside or something, so I guess there's really nothing to worry about. But I still couldn't get rid of that feeling; like something was wrong. Something was _definitely_ going to happen.

I walked down the hallway toward the staircase, walking quietly so as to not disturb my parents as I stepped down the steps with cat-like grace and stealth. Nothing but silence greeted me. It wasn't really that strange since it was still early, but I would have thought that my dog would have come in already.

_Ching…Ching…_

I froze. We didn't have any wind-chimes outside, nor did we have any bells that made that sound. It wasn't even windy outside!

A small, glowing orb of light suddenly appeared, bobbing up and down in the air. It must have noticed me standing at the foot of the staircase, because it made a sound I've never heard before as it as it floated toward me.

I had to duck to avoid getting hit in the head by the happily…squeaking orb (that's the closest I can get to describing the sound). The orb swung back around and hovered in front of me, making a strange noise that sounded suspiciously like "Umi". I stared nervously at the orb as it continued making the same sound over and over again. "H-Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

'_Umi! Umi!_' it responded, seeming to glow brighter when I spoke.

I relaxed a bit and watched the thing float around my head, curious as to what it was and how it got here. "Hey there," I said softly as I reached a hand up to it, which it happily danced around. This caused me to smile happily as I watched it. "What are you doing here?"

I don't know why, but I felt pretty calm about this strange thing. Normally people would probably have already run up to their room and locked their door before ducking under the covers, cowering like a newborn puppy.

Or I could very well have lost my mind. Hard to tell sometimes.

Without warning, the orb stopped dancing and shot forward, slamming into my chest as it knocked the breath from my lungs. To anyone that had been watching, the event only took a few seconds, but to me, the whole ordeal seemed to last forever. When the orb slammed into my chest, it began to sink into my body, like a ghost going through a wall, only, I could _feel_ it moving forward.

As the orb vanished into my body, my knees gave out from underneath me, my vision began to fade as I fell toward the ground. Before I blacked out, I noticed the ground faded from wooden floor boards to a sky color, the ground far off below me as I continued to fall.

Darkness welcomed me with open arms.

* * *

'_Oh man, my _head!' 

That was the first coherent thought I had as I came back from the land of the dead (hopefully not literally). A headache pounded at my head like a jackhammer, almost making it impossible to think clearly. I took my time trying to get rid of my headache, mostly because my chest was sore and that made it hard for me to breathe correctly without gasping in pain.

It took a few minutes, but my brain was finally able to focus long enough to register something tickling my face. It reminded me of the times that my cat tickled my face whenever he sniffed it. It also sounded like something was sniffing me…something _big._

Despite the screams of my instinct telling me to keep still, I couldn't help but open my eyes slowly, the sunlight nearly blinding me as a fuzzy form appeared in my line of sight. The form began to clear up as my sight slowly returned, a muzzle being the first thing to appear. The more my vision began to clear, the more detail I saw.

My heart stopped.

Have you ever been face-to-face with a wolf? Or something closely related to a wolf? Well, take the head of a wolf and enlarge it to a certain degree, then add the large fangs of a dragon (European, most likely) and scales that went from the edge of its nose to the forehead, where it disappeared underneath a long mane of fur that extended from the head and neck all the way down the back. Also, add a pair of dragon wings, claws, and a dragon tail in place of some _normal_ body parts. And instead of gray (or black) fur, it was white with bits of sky blue here and there.

_That_ is what I'm seeing right now. _That_ is what's scaring me out of my wits.

Now, if you will all excuse me for a moment…

"AAAAAA!!!"

"AAAAAA!!!"

The first scream was me, while the second scream came from the creature itself. Kind of hard to believe, but it was screaming in a human-like voice.

Of course, my brain was so focused on the thought '_I'm gonna die!!_' that I didn't really notice that little detail.

The screaming continued for a few moments before we scrambled away from each other. I got up and ran behind a large rock while the wolf-dragon-thing scrambled up a tree. I leaned against the stone like it was an impenetrable shield, my heart pounding away at my ribcage like a bird trapped in a very small cage.

Besides the blood pounding in my ears, everything was pretty much silent. I'm pretty sure that any birds that had been singing a while ago had stopped when we started screaming our lungs out.

'_What in Mata Nui's name was_ that?' I wondered as I panted like a dog. Screaming always took a lot out of me. Don't know why, really.

After catching my breath, I poked my head over the stone to get a glimpse of…whatever it was. I could see it, but barely. A pair of long, muscular arms and thin legs gripped the tree-branch like it was a life-line, ice-burg-blue eyes stared at me through the green leaves, and long fur waved gently in the breeze that passed by as the leaves whistled a soft song.

We just stayed still for a while, watching each other as we mostly kept hidden behind our safe spots. Suddenly, as if by some unknown signal, we moved away from our hiding spots as slowly as slowly as possible, the creature climbing down from the tree and me stepping around the stone shelter. I can't really explain how, but for some very odd reason, it felt like I _knew_ it from somewhere. Like I had seen it once before.

Why?

The answer never came as we walked carefully toward one another, neither of us taking our eyes off of each other. It walked on all four legs like an animal, and I walked on two, like a person walking up to the neighbor's dog on its leash.

Except this was not a dog, and there was nobody to keep it from attacking me.

When we were several feet away from each other, we stopped. Just stopped. Hazel eyes staring into ice-blue, almost human eyes, both of us curious about the other.

"Who are you?" I asked before I realized what I was doing.

The silence that ensued was almost deafening, only broken by the wind blowing by. Then, just as I was about to ask again (just for the sake of sanity), the creature stood up from its crouched position, towering over me by two inches. It opened its mouth and said in a girl's voice, "My name is Ben. Who are you?"

I stared up at Ben, completely calm, and said, "I'm Lauren."

"Halt!"

I turned my head around by instinct and gasped.

Standing a few feet away from us, a gauntlet on his left hand crackling with electricity pointed at us, was a 7 foot tall being with gray, black, and purple armor and orange-violet eyes glaring at us.

"Don't move," he said in a dangerous tone.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. If you see any mistakes, tell me and I'll correct it. And Ben, if I made any mistakes on your character's part, please let me know. Hope you guys liked it. Oh, and Ben, that one character is mine. I'll try to introduce your characters in the next chapter if I can. R & R please! Thanks!**


	2. Drowned and Rescued

Yay! Finally finished it! Sorry this took so long to put up. School and Writer's Block kept me from finishing. I had the image in my mind on what I want write, but it's always hard to put it in words. Don't you agree? Anyway, I finally finished this chapter and decided to post it instead of keeping you all waiting. Hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

/P. O. V. on: Ben/

My name is Ben. I'm 13 years old and I'm a weredragat, which is a cross between a werewolf, a dragon, and a cat. I know that sounds strange, but it's true. As far as I know, I'm the only one of my kind that I'm aware of. I have to keep my true form hidden from others, because people are afraid of things that aren't "normal" like they are.

So I stay in my human form whenever I'm around humans, but I mostly stay in my weredragat form. No one, not even my parents, ever found out my secret.

At least, no one found out until now.

When I had opened my eyes, the first intelligent thought I had when I woke up was: '_Where's Donnie?_'

After my mind woke up some more, I nearly had a heart attack when something that _looked_ like a snake the size (height-wise) of a Golden Retriever slithered past me. You can just imagine how fast I ran away after that encounter. Although I may have stumbled over a root in my panic…

Or two…_ahem._ Anyway, I found my way to a raging river, panting like I had run the mile at school or something as I sat there. I couldn't see my reflection in the water since it was moving fast enough to knock an elephant off of its feet, but at least the sound helped to calm me down.

I looked back into the forest that I had just come out of and stared in curiosity at the birds that were singing or flying around. "What in Mata Nui's name was _that?_" I muttered to myself, wincing when a cat-like creature took down one of the flying birds.

There was no answer to my question, so I just laid down next to the river, watching the water crash against the rocks. I had no clue as to what I should do, but for now I would stick close to the river with my back facing it. No one would be sneaking up on me today.

Ten minutes had passed with me entertaining myself by flicking pebbles into one another, the only sounds being the river and the occasional '_click_' of a pebble striking a pebble. I was pretty much bored out of my mind there, and I'm running out of pebbles…did that rat just wave at me?

_**SHOOM!!**_

My head shot up from watching the rat up to the sky just as I caught a glimpse of a ball of light falling towards the forest, a golden tail trailing behind it as it came closer. Instincts told me to keep away from it, to run away from it. But some part of me told me to follow the glowing orb and stay close to it.

Gotta hate those intuition moments, huh?

I took my chances and shot off, running full-pelt towards the forest and keeping my eyes on the light. It was moving faster now, streaking through the sky like a great fireball. I ran faster to keep pace with it, my heart pounding furiously to pump oxygen-rich blood through my body.

Then, the fireball started to slow down when it went below the tree-line, its fire not even burning the leaves it touched. It was heading to the same clearing that I had woke up in, which I ran toward as fast as my legs would allow.

'_Man, that thing sure can _fly!' I thought as I skid to a stop at the edge of the clearing, my breath coming in short, painful gasps as I watched the ball of light. Compared to what I had seen earlier in the sky, the orb was as big as a basketball, growing bigger and bigger as it began to spiral towards the ground. The thing got to be half the size of a wrecking ball by the time it reached the ground, where it lowered itself down slowly.

"What the-??" I yelped softly as I watched the orb start to fade, revealing a dark form hovering limp in the center of it. It started to become clearer and revealed a human, and a girl at that. She was unconscious for the most part as she was lowered to the ground gently, her hair covering her face from view as she lay on her stomach.

The rest of the orb vanished, leaving the girl alone in the center. I could have sworn that I heard a noise that sounded like "Umi" before it disappeared.

I stayed back for a moment, just watching the girl in curiosity. When she didn't move after a few minutes, I cautiously stalked closer to the center, watching her intently in case she moved. Once I was close enough, I stretched my neck forward and sniffed her face, my whiskers brushing lightly against her face.

Her face scrunched up for a moment, but she stayed still for the most part. At least she was alive. That's a good sign.

Her eyes suddenly began to open, dark hazel eyes getting bigger the more she opened them. When they were fully open, we both froze. Neither of us could breathe as we stared at each other.

Freak out mode in 5…4…3…2…

"AAAAAA!!!"

"AAAAAA!!!"

She was the first one to scream while I followed soon after. This continued on for a minute or so before we turned and ran away from each other, me running up a tree and the girl hiding behind a rock. There was nothing but silence for a moment or so as I hid behind the leaves of the tree, gripping the branch in a death-grip. The birds that had been singing earlier had stopped as soon as we started screaming like maniacs.

Through the leaves, I saw the girl poke her head up from behind the boulder, watching me silently as we stayed hidden behind our mini-fortresses. A cooling breeze blew by, causing my fur to wave in the air as it whistled through the leaves.

Then, by an unknown signal, we started to move away from our spots, me climbing down the tree like a margay while the girl moved away from the large stone. I had the strangest feeling that I knew her from somewhere, like we had been best of friends once. But that was impossible. We just met!

…right?

I had no answer as we walked toward each other, me walking on all fours while she walked like a normal human. If she had started walking like a dog I'd have grabbed a stick and told her to go "fetch!".

When we were a few feet away from each other, we stopped in our tracks, hazel eyes staring into ice-blue eyes. The both of us were pretty much very curious at that point. I looked up at her silently as she opened her mouth slightly, as if she was about to whistle or something.

"Who are you?" she asked softly, hardly moving her lips at all.

I didn't say anything, the silence that surrounded us nearly deafening before it was broken by the wind blowing through the clearing. Then, I stood up on both legs, standing above her by two-three inches before I said, "My name is Ben. Who are you?"

She stared up at me, her expression calm as she replied, "I'm Lauren."

"Halt!"

"Urf?!" I woofed in surprise as I looked behind Lauren, my eyes widening at the sight. '_It can't be!_' I thought in disbelief.

Standing a few feet away from us was a seven foot tall Toa with black, grey, and purple armor and orange-violet eyes glaring at us, a gauntlet on his left hand crackling with electricity.

"Don't move," he growled in a low, dangerous tone.

There was a long moment of silence as we stood there, having a stare-down with the Toa-like being. Well, at least I _think_ he was a Toa. The only strange thing about him that I've never seen in a Toa was how he looked: a long scar across the bridge of his mask where the nose would be, bandages around his chest; legs; and wrists, a purple orb the size of a baseball tied to a purple neckerchief, a black collar hidden underneath said neckerchief, and a _long_ sword and spear crisscrossing in an 'X' on his back.

What kind of a Toa even _wears_ those kinds of things?

"What are you doing here?" he asked slowly, his eyes narrowing as he looked us over.

Lauren, shaking nervously, stepped forward and said, "I-I'm sorry, but, we-…"

_**CRACK!!**_

"AH!!" Lauren shrieked in fear, jumping back from the lightning bolt that struck the ground in front of her. We both looked up to see the gauntlet smoking.

"I said, '_Don't move_'," he hissed.

A growl erupted from my throat. Nobody threatens my friend!

I ducked underneath Lauren and shrugged her onto my back, causing her to yelp in surprise before I turned around and started running. She grabbed my mane of fur and gripped my sides with her legs. I opened my wings and started flapping them, lifting off the ground and into the air.

The Toa reacted and started to fire more of those lightning bolts, each one getting closer and closer the more he fired. "Yipe!!" I yelped as one of them nearly clipped the tip of my wing. Lauren clung on tighter, looking down at the Toa before she looked up at me. "Ben!" she called out in alarm.

I looked down at the ground. I saw another Toa running full-out on the ground far below us, unusual white and tan armor shining in the light of the sun. His mask was rather strange though. Instead of looking like a regular mask, his looked closely similar to a tiger's face, only, it still looked natural; like it was supposed to be like that. There was a bow and a thing full of strangely shaped arrows on his back, two curved scabbards on either side of his waist, and a pouch attached to his hip. He also had……!?!

"NEEDLES!!" I howled in fear as I dove, dodging a tranquilizer dart that whizzed by where I was before. "KeepitawaykeepitawaykeepitAWAY!!"

Yes, I'm afraid of needles. Got a problem with that? I have needle phobia…they're like a doomsday device for cryin' out LOUD!!

So there I was, flying around and screaming like a maniac, my passenger almost flying off a couple of times and screaming along with me. The darts kept on coming, each one missing and/or barely hitting me or Lauren. And I thought it was difficult to dodge those lightning bolts before, now I have to dodge both the lightning bolts and…_ulp…_**needles!**

As if my life wasn't strange enough.

"Ben! Look _OUT!_"

I didn't react fast enough to Lauren's warning as a lightning bolt shot through the membrane of my left wing, a screech of pain ripping through my throat as we started to plummet to the ground far below. I noted that the river was twenty feet away as my vision started to fade. If I could just move over it, we could land in the water safely…if we didn't drown first. But I don't know what's worse: drowning or becoming a big splat on the hard ground.

Pretty self-explanatory there.

Lauren, apparently having the same idea as I did, held onto my neck as she started "swimming" over slowly, trying to position us over the river. I dog-paddled a bit and we moved faster, having to swim every few seconds to make sure that we wouldn't land on hard ground or the now plainly obvious sharp rocks jutting out of the raging waters.

"Oh," Lauren began slowly.

"My," I continued slowly.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!"

_SPLOOSH!_

_SPLOOSH!!_

That last scream was by both of us screaming our lungs out before we hit the water, thankfully missing the sharp rocks. But even though we missed the rocks, there was still the fact that we were still underwater and I couldn't feel Lauren gripping my neck anymore. Maybe the impact of the water knocked us away.

And the other problem? I was running out of air. _Fast!_

I started paddling around, trying to find my way to the surface. But the problem about swimming in a raging river is that: 1) You can't tell if you're about to burst through the surface or hit the muck of the bottom, 2) The current is pulling against you so hard that your muscles tire out quickly, and 3) The fact that the river is tossing and turning you in every direction you can imagine and messing up your sense of direction.

I'm officially staying away from rivers if I live through this. Not even a Toa with a mask of Super Strength would be capable of dragging me to a river.

I thought I heard a splash hitting the water somewhere behind me before something grabbed me by my neck-fur. The action in on itself caused me to go limp like a rag doll as my front paws curled up against my chest. I felt so small then and there in the grip, feeling it tug me upwards in the opposite direction I was headed. My lungs were burning for air, my brain starting to slow down from the lack of oxygen-rich blood it needed to keep me alive.

I started to breathe in water.

_SPLASH!_

_**WHUMP!**_

"HACK! _ACK! Ho-AACK!!_" I coughed out, expelling the water from my lungs like a waterfall when I hit my chest against the stony ground. The flow of water stopped and I collapsed to the ground with my head resting on my paws, exhausted beyond belief as I started shivering to get warm. That river was freezing_ cold!!_

I'm pretty sure that even Kopaka would agree to that.

I felt a light touch on my back before it began rubbing my back, speeding up the warming process as I continued to shiver like a leaf. There was a gentle murmuring sound as the being above me rubbed. I heard the sound of chattering teeth and sharp intakes of chilling air somewhere close by, which means either someone else fell into the water and got out or it was Lauren shivering as badly as me.

"It's alright," a strangely familiar-_and yet unfamiliar at the same time_-voice said calmly. "Just take it easy. You'll both be fine."

I lifted my head up and stared up at the deep-sea blue eyes that stared down at me from an unfamiliar mask. I noticed that his armor was a midnight blue mixed with flecks of lighter blue. He looked like a water Toa, only without…you know. The figure of a Toa of water…

Make's you wonder if Mata Nui had a sense of humor, doesn't it?

"B-Ben?"

I turned my head around and stared at the shivering form of Lauren, who sat there hugging her arms around herself to keep warm. She looked like a cat that had been dragged through a car-wash a few times. We both stared at one another for a bit, shivering like maracas before Lauren spoke up.

"You a-a-alright?" Lauren chattered, her teeth sounding like a chain-saw as she spoke.

"Y-Yeah," I chattered back, my teeth clacking together rather sharply.

The Toa drew his hand back quickly when I spoke, a look of shock crossing his mask before he shook his head, giving a slight chuckle as he said, "Seems like they allowed you to come to this island as well."

Lauren and I looked up at him in confusion before we looked at one another and shrugged. "I'm sorry," the Toa apologized as we looked back up at him. "With the quick dip in the raging river, I never introduced myself. I'm Aweno, Toa Akidroh of Water. And you two might be?"

"I'm Ben," I said, wobbling a bit when I tried to stand up before I started shaking wildly, spraying water in every direction possible and making Lauren squeal in surprise as she tried to block the onslaught. "I'm a weredragat."

"I'm Lauren," my friend replied as she sat there, her shoulders drooped as she glared at me. She was completely drenched from that last shower. "Please warn me the next time you decide to soak me to the marrow."

"Sorry," I said meekly, shrugging helplessly for a moment before yelping in pain. My wing. I had completely forgotten about it. Lauren's angry look dropped as she shot over to me, concern clear on her face as her hands hovered some over my injured wing as it stretched out over the ground.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Lauren kept muttering, her eyes fearful as she looked from me to my wing to Aweno before coming back to me, unsure of what to do. "This looks bad. We need to get you to a doctor, fast!"

There was a light '_tsking_' sound as Aweno examined my wing, his eye-ridges furrowing together in thought before he smiled. "There's nothing to worry about. It can easily be healed. Watch."

He went silent for a second before his mask started to glow a bright cerulean, reaching out to lay a hand on my injured wing. I winced for a moment at the pain that shot through, but I didn't move. His hand started to glow the same color as his mask before it started to spread to the tattered wing-membrane. Almost instantly the skin started to grow, spreading inwards into a tight circle and getting smaller faster and faster. When the skin finally closed, the glow stopped and Aweno removed his hand, allowing me to stretch it out experimentally.

Only one word can describe how both Lauren and I felt at that moment: Wow.

"Wow," we both uttered, completely spellbound at the sight of the fully healed wing. We turned to look at Aweno and saw him grinning at our expressions.

"Well, we better get back," he finally said, getting up and offering a hand to Lauren before helping her up too. "It's not a good idea to be wet, especially with the weather of this island." He waved his hand and the water on evaporated instantly off our bodies, but we still shivered in the cold breeze that blew by. "And we better get you two warmed up. Follow me."

Lauren and I looked at one another for a moment as he turned and started walking away. Both of us turned our heads to stare at the other side of the river and the jungle. The ones that had been chasing us weren't there. We looked at each other again, thinking the same thing: '_Just who were they?_'

"Hey! Come on you two! Kogune will kill me if I bring in two large icicles for her to melt," Aweno's voice brought us out of our thoughts and we hurried off after him.

As the three of us walked, two sets of eyes stared after us from the trees, one orange-violet and the other yellow-gold.

* * *

Hope this doesn't suck. And Ben, sorry if I made Aweno out of character here. And if Kogune doesn't do that to Aweno, sorry again. Just tell me anything that I did wrong in portraying your characters and I'll fix it. Again, thanks for the reviews guys! 


End file.
